Toujours plus fort!
by Eyael
Summary: Nos héros participent à une émission de fort boyard. Fous rires et disputes au programme
1. Chapter 1

**_Toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin, toujours plus foort! Chapitre 1_**

Cela faisait pas mal de temps que nos héros ayant courageusement sauvé le monde s'étaient englués dans leur routine de vie habituelle. Tous auraient aimé qu'un changement se profile à l'horizon. Ils regretteraient leurs paroles.

Peu de temps après, des courriers arrivèrent provoquant un rassemblement général de nos héros au palais du très haut.  
-Quelqu'un a besoin de nous commença Gohan, vu l'importance de cette lettre, un accusé de réception...  
-Ils nous croient vraiment à leur service ces idiots, s'offusqua végéta en tenant la même enveloppe à l'aspect officiel qu'avaient Goku, Piccolo, Bulma C18 dans les mains.  
-Ce qui m'intrigue vraiment c'est de savoir COMMENT ils ont su nous trouver, fit remarquer Piccolo.  
-En attendant on devrait peut être les ouvrir, suggéra Goku d'un air intéressé.  
Suivant le conseil, ses compagnons s'exécutèrent et là, ce fût une pagaille monstre: Végéta déchira la lettre avec frénésie, Krilin semblait bouche bée, C18 dédaigneuse, Piccolo avait pâli et bulma sautait de joie.  
-On est convoqués; pour participer à une émission de Fort Boyard, lâcha Krilin d'une voix hachée.  
-Ces abrutis peuvent courir pour que j'y aille, hurla végéta. Et puis quoi encore?  
-Je veux pas plomber l'ambiance mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce Fort Machin? demanda C18  
-Il parait que c'est un jeu internationalement connu avec des épreuves et une chasse au trésor, répondit Gohan. Ca se passe en pleine mer.  
-Une chasse au trésor, s'alarma Chichi; le regard brillant. Goku!!! Tu participes immédiatement ou tu te débrouilleras pour tes repas et tu feras systématiquement la vaisselle, c'est clair?  
-Oui très clair, chérie, répondit Goku en se cachant derrière C18 pour échapper à la poêle.  
-J'en suis, ajouta C18 je ne vais pas laisser filer de l'argent.  
-Pareil, ajouta Bulma.  
-Pour ma part, c'est absolument hors de question, même si Goku y va et qu'il se croit meilleur que moi, c'est non quand même.  
-Piccolo, s'il te plait le supplia Gohan en lui adressant un regard attristé, fais le ca serait génial; mais si tu ne veux pas tant pis, ajouta il en prenant une mine faussement contrite.  
-C'est bien pour toi que je fais ça gamin, marmonna il.  
-Super c'est super, je suis sur que ca sera génial! s'exclama Gohan en dansant partout.  
-Keuf! tu es bien versatile Piccolo, persifla Végéta.  
-Toi... écrase. Et penses à ce que tu fais, ou tu continues à refuser l 'offre et tu ne seras pas digne de respect par ton incroyable courage soit tu acceptes et en plus tu accrois ta notoriété. Il sut qu'il avait joué la bonne carte en voyant le visage du prince se crisper.  
-Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile toi et Karot? Bande d'equiiquineurs, je vais vous montrer moi si je suis un lâche! Je viens tu m'entends?! Que ca vous plaise ou non!  
-Moi ce qui m'étonne fit observer Yamcha, c'est qu'on ne connaisse pas l'identité du sixiéme membre.  
-Chaque chose en son temps mon vieux, répondit Krillin.  
-Bon et bien, il reste plus qu'à partir en France, direction Fouras, ordonna Chichi. Dépêchez vous tous ou je vous ferais accélérer le pas!!menaça elle avec sa poêle.

Et c'est ainsi que commença la grande aventure qui resterait dans les mémoires du fort.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Toujours plus loin , toujours plus haut, toujours plus fooort ! chapitre 2

-Waouh, c'est vraiment un endroit magnifique, murmura Bulma en regardant le fort perdu dans la mer.

-Oui, c'est un endroit qui respire la légende ; et dire que c'est là bas qu'on a rendez vous, observa Goku.

-Très franchement, je me contrefous du paysage ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que cette mascarade se termine vite ! Gronda le prince des saïyens.

-Vous aussi, vous êtes là pour participer à l'émission, demanda un Trunks qui venait d'arriver. Ben ça alors, on dirait que nos destins sont liés.

-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !

-Merci Goku.

-Quand vous aurez fini avec vois retrouvailles, vous remarquerez qu'il faut peut être penser à y aller, incisa C18 en désignant le bateau à quai.

Un peu plus tard sur le fort.

Comme à son habitude, Végéta pestait contre tout et n'importe quoi, en l'occurrence la tenue qu'ils allaient porter.

-Ils se fichent de nous ou quoi ? Je vais avoir l'air d'un abruti dans ces fringues !

-Bienvenue au club lâcha Piccolo en observant d'un air accablé le pantalon de sport et le tee shirt rouge posé à coté de lui. J' aurais jamais pensé avoir à revivre cette désagréable expérience.

-Enfin, les gars, ce n'est que pour cette journée, minimisa Goku et puis c'est plutôt agréable à porter.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, admit C18 en contemplant le mini short et le débardeur orange qu'elle avait enfilé.

-En plus je suis sur que ca vous ira comme un gant, fit remarquer Buma. Surtout à toi Piccolo, tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot pour sortir des âneries ou quoi ? grommela le concerné alors que Goku se retenait de rire et que Trunks contemplait d'un air blasé la scène.

A cet instant, un technicien passa les voir.

-Bon je vois que vous êtes presque prêts, dépêchez vous, on est à l'antenne dans dix minutes ! Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser vos pouvoirs.

-Vivement que ça se termine fulmina Végéta en empoignant ses vêtements.

De son côté, Olivier Minne se préparait pour que tout soit parfait ; c'était pas tous les jours qu'on accueillait des stars comme nos héros.

-Bonsoir et soyez les bienvenus à Fort Boyard. Parmi les objets qui font partie de la légende, il y a le gong de Laboule, le grimoire du Père Fouras, le trousseau de clés de Passe Partout mais il y a également ceci : La cloche. Il en sonna un coup. Quand on entend ça, ça veut dire que c'est fini que… Non ça ne marque pas l'heure du dîner, soupira il en voyant nos trois guides du fort arriver à grand train. Ca marque la fin des épreuves ! Vous ne pensez qu'à ça hein ?

Pour un début parfait, on repasserait.

Ce fût à cet instant qu'Anne Gaelle arriva suivie de l'équipe.

-Bonsoir Olivier, alors tout le monde se sent prêt pour vivre une formidable aventure ?

-Et comment répondit Goku, avec un sourire de gamin allant dans une fête foraine.

-On va essayer de donner notre maximum, ajouta Trunks.

-Bon hé bien je vois que vous paraissez prêts à gagner c'est bien, il me semble aussi que vous connaissez les règles. N'oubliez pas que le fort c'est aussi un lieu de…. Olivier ne pût achever sa phrase, interrompu par le coup de gong donné par Laboule.

-On dirait que le fort est pressé de vous affronter, s'amusa Anne Gaelle.

-Oui oui, admit Olivier d'un air déconfit. Il faudra que je dise quelque chose à Laboule en tout cas, c'est parti pour quarante cinq minutes de jeu ! Suivez passe Partout !

Peu après devant la première cellule.

-Bon alors on va démarrer par une épreuve en binôme. C'est imortant l'entente dans un couple, Bulma Végéta c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pensé à vous. Un deux trois c'est parti !

Et nos candidats se retrouvèrent face à l'épreuve redoutable des baguettes nécessitant une bonne coordination ; anne gaelle commençant à donner au reste de l'équipe ses conseils.

-Parlez leur, donnez leur des indications et surtout il faut que quelqu'un garde un œil sur la clepsydre.

-Vous êtes trop tendus tous les deux, prenez votre temps vous en avez, lança Trunks en observant fébrilement l'écran. Malheureusement il semblait que ni l'un ni l'autre semblait décidé à écouter ces sages conseils et de plus en plus de vases gisaient sur le sol.

-Encore une chance que je ne fasse pas ça à la maison, Chichi me tuerait s'amusa Goku et se recroquevillant aussitôt devant les regards furieux de ses équipiers.

-Bon ca va pas, il faut les faire sortir, Sortez !

Végéta semblait furieux contre Bulma qu'il regardait d'un sale œil et cette dernière smblait particulièrement vexée. Anne Gaelle intervînt.

-Ecoutez, je sais que c'est pas facile, c'est la première épreuve mais une fois que vous aurez le rythme ca devrait aller…

A cet instant une voix résonna.

-Anne gaelle, l'équipe, je suis actuellement avec le plus grand érudit du fort qui souhaite ardemment rencontrer Son Goku. C'est pour cette raison que je lui demande de suivre Passe temps et de nous rejoindre en vigie.

-Alors là c'est même pas la peine d'espérer une clé, soupira Piccolo d'un air déconfit en voyant son ami disparaître.

De leur côté Olivier et le Père Fouras étaient plongés en pleine discussion.

-Ah là là mon petit Olivier, les technologies me donnent du fil à retordre…

-Non, vraiment ? Et comment ça se fait Père Fouras ?

-Depuis que j'ai acheté ce téléphone portable au forfait illimité, je n'arrive à contacter personne ; mon dieu que va penser Patrice ?

-Heu, vous permettez ? Demanda il en lui empruntant le mobile. Mais Père Fouras, c'est une calculette, pas évident que ça ne marche pas.

-Comment ? Alors ça Laboule va me le payer, et dire que je lui aussi demandé des conseils sur internet…

-Bon et bien, bon courage, moi il faut que j'y aille, répondit Olivier en descendant l'escalier.

-Ah là la le téléphone c'est bien pratique, même quand il est arbe, au moins je suis certain de savoir que c'est Son goku qui vient me voir.

-Bonjour, grand père ! répondit le concerné.

-Oui bonjour, vous savez je présume pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Pour une clé, mais hé hé il faudra que vous me donniez la bonne réponse.

-Allons y, je vous écoute.

-Bien bien bien. Voici l'énigme : Il s'agit d'une forme que peuvent avoir les yeux, elle peut donner du lait et de l'huile. Amère ou douce, elle est en coque, qui est elle ?

-Heeeu, la noix, les noisettes… Non ça y est je sais ! C'est l'amande ! Dites vous en auriez pas un petit peu ? Ca me donne faim !

-Bravo, je vous félicite j'ai même pas eu à répéter. En effet, il y a les yeux en amandes, on utilise l'huile d'amande, le lait d'amande dans les produits de beauté. Tenez prenez la clé, elle vous revient de droit.

-Merci encore !

En bas, tout le monde était encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était produit en vigie ; inutile de dire que Végéta était plus que furieux d'avoir été battu par son éternel rival.

-Je l'ai vu, entendu… Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à y croire, il a donné la bonne réponse, marmonna Piccolo.

-En attendant continuons sur cette lancée ou je vous remotiverais, avertit C18

Nos héros parviendront ils à rassembler sept clés sans trop de difficultés ? Vous le saurez en lisant le troisième chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, toujours plus foort! 3**

Nos valeureux héros continuaient leur difficile quête et Olivier observa Bulma avec un petit sourire amusé.  
-Dis moi Bulma, je pense que tu aimes chercher des choses et aller jusqu'au bout de ce que tu entreprends non?  
-Heu oui mais...  
-Alors je suis sur que tu vas ramener très rapidement la clé et te faire des amis en plus... Allez vas y.  
Soudain elle comprit.

-VOUS ME LE PAIEREZ, hurla elle en entrant dans la cellule. Je peux pas le faire non, en plus il y a plein de toiles d'araignées!!!  
-T'inquiète,pas plonge la main sans penser, conseilla Trunks. C'est pas horrible.  
-Je voudrais t'y voir toi, aazah, en plus il y a des souris, je veux sortir, je me contrefous de la clé, laissez moi sortir!  
-Au lieu de paniquer, dis toi que plus vite tu auras inspecté les pots plus vite tu pourras sortir.  
-Franchement t'as une façon de voir les choses Piccolo! bon, j'y vais, AAAh c'est gluant, quelle horreur et y ' a riiienn! je fais le suivant!  
-Mon dieu quelle peureuse celle là, soupira c 18 en plus elle n'a aucune méthode.  
-Oui et le temps s'écoule, il faiut qu'elle sorte bulma sors!!!  
-J'en ai déjà marre, j'ai tout senti et en plus ma peau en a pris coup se lamenta elle en observant les pates de diverses couleurs.  
-Tu t'en es quand même bien sortie, observa goku, et on une clé, on peut encore réussir.  
-Bien dit goku, allez qu'attendez vous? On y va lanca anne gaelle;

-Eh bien, je vois que tu as réussi à surmonter tes peurs, c'est impressionnant. Mais bon, hum quelqu'un se sent à l'aise avec le mouvement perpétuel? Piccolo peut être?  
-Je ne promets rien mais je vais faire de mon mieux.  
Pénétrant dans la cellule et observant le tourniquet avec les obstacles, il se faufila à l'intérieur.  
-Euh, tu as repéré la clef? demanda Goku.  
-Oui je l'ai vu; ah saleté de machin, ca fait mal, grommela il en frottant son visage.  
-Il ne va pas réussir, ricana Végéta.  
-Cesse donc d'être un peu défaitiste végéta!  
-Oh toi tu peux parler femme vu que tu as passé je ne sais combien de temps à couiner;  
-Non mais dis donc!  
-Surtout vous souciez pas des autres, continuez c'est parfait, explosa Trunks.  
De son coté Piccolo avait réussi à trouver son rythme pour dévisser les vis malgré quelque petits tours de tourniquet et peu avant la fin réussit à décrocher la clé.  
-Une seconde clé, c'est génial! s'extasia Goku  
-Oui et je pense que je vais avoir l'avantage sur toi, je ne te laisserais pas être meilleur que moi. Et bien, ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais....  
-Non mais vous me faites rire vous! attendez un peu et ce sera moi qui prouverait que sans moi rien n'est possible! Bande d'amateurs!  
-Euh il est toujours comme ça demanda Anne Gaelle.  
-Oooh non, là il est dans un de ses bons jours, répondit Bulma d'un ton confiant.

L'épreuve suivante fut celle d'Excalibur que Trunks eut du mal à réussir et ressortit d'extrême justesse.  
-Mais pourtant d'habitude tu es bon à l'épée, questionna Piccolo en haussant un sourcil.  
-Ouais sauf que le poids n'est pas le même alors ca change l'ordre, marmonna il en courant et en frottant ses mains endolories.

Olivier lui était comme à son habitude chez Mr Chan, tentant quelque chose pour le dérider, toujours sans succès.  
-Ha Mr Chan, je vois que vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air de trouver cette nouvelle histoire aussi réussie... Atchoum! Dites vous avez allumé combien de baaâtonnets d'encens aujourd'hui? Atchoum !  
A ce moment l'équipe arriva.  
-Ah vous voici tous, Mr Chan l'équipe, et n'oublions pas la politesse: il faut saluer.  
-Qu'est ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus, se désespéré Bulma en s'inclinant.  
-Sacheez que Mr chan adore jouer et il a besoin d'un partenaire, ah végéta, je crois que c'est pour toi.  
-C'est hors de question!! hurla le prince en prenant un teint de cerise.  
-Désolé pour toi mais c'est le jeu, allez allonge toi, bras le long du corps.  
-Vous allez tous me payer ces clowneries je vous le jure!!!  
-Bien à présent la seule façon que vous ayez pour récupérer votre ami, eh bien c'est que C18 résolve ce casse tête en utilisant toutes les pièces de bois. Jouez!  
Sans la moindre crainte, le blonde écarta les mygales des pièces de bois et commença à observer la figure donnée. De leur coté Trunks tentait de donner des conseils.  
-Non je ne pense pas que ce losange se mette ici, essaie plus haut, et là met celui ci ici, oui ca va mieux.  
-Tu me soules! fais le toi même si tu veux crétin!  
-Mais attends, il avait de bonnes idées, admit Goku en volant au secours de son ami.  
-Lâchez moi un peu, je suis suffisamment grande pour savoir m'y prendre toute seule, même si c'est pénible!  
-Attends, regarde, on a un indice supplémentaire. Voila ca, ca va nous aider  
-Bon, je veux bien l'admettre Anne Gaelle, mais pour le haut je fais comment?  
-Bouge toi la boite de conserves, râla Végéta. J'ai des crampes moi!  
-C'est pas un problème votre altesse, railla elle;  
-Oh nooon, Mr chan nous fait signe que c'est fini, le temps s'est écoulé. Pas de chance, s'il vous plait on peut voir la solution?  
-ca a l'air plus simple comme ça, soupira Bulma.  
-Eh oui, bon reculez vous Mr Chan, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.  
Une seconde après, le "lit" s'ouvrit en deux faisant tomber Végéta dans les sous sols de Fort Boyard. En voyant la scène tous éclatèrent de rire bruyamment.  
-Ouaahhaahha, c'est trop drôle, je me demande sur quoi il est tombé hihihi... s'amusa Goku sans parvenir à reprendre son souffle.  
-En tout cas il l'a pas vu venir, ca va me faire un bon souvenir du tournage, ajouta Piccolo en continuant aussi de rire, la main plaquée sur sa bouche.  
-Lui qui voulait avoir son heure de gloire il l'a eue, acheva Bulma en essuyant une larme de joie.  
-KAROT PICCOLO, espèces de salauds!!! je vous jure que je m'occuperais de vous! Aux petits oignons vous pouvez me croire, et toi gros plein de soupe LACHE MOI!  
-Désolée, Végéta, tu es prisonnier; on viendra te libérer. Pour le moment tu restes avec Laboule. Quant à nous on file vers la vigie!

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

**Toujours plus haut toujours plus loin, toujours plus fooort! chapitre 4 **

Bon, récapitulons la situation: nos héros ont été invités à défier le fort et doivent récupérer un maximum de clés. malheureusement l'équipe est en fâcheuse posture et cela à cause du fait que notre courageux végéta est maintenant prisonnier, le temps passe et il faut des clés.... Que faire?  
-Bon allez, il est temps de se reprendre le temps file à toute allure et vous n'avez... Oh la la que trois clés. Bon ben espérons qu'ait plus de chance à la vigie sinon vous filez un mauvais coton!  
-Oui je le crains aussi Anne Gaelle, remarqua Trunks à moitié gagné par le désespoir et tenté par l'utilisation des dragon balls tout en grimpant l'escalier abrupt.  
-Haa Trunks, je vous attendais. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette mine défaitiste? Rien n'est joué.... Bon, vous êtes prêt? Oui? alors voici l'énigme: En hiver elle est glaciale, mais en ajoutant une lettre elle devient printanière. On l'utilise pour saluer quelqu'un qu'on a pas vu depuis longtemps, qui est elle?  
-Alors là c'est une bonne question heu: le vent, le givre. Mais le temps filait toujours autant.  
-Stop c'est terminé! Oh ce n'est pas de chance vous avez failli donner la bonne réponse, c'était la bise. mais oui la bise d'hiver est un vent glacé, on la fait pour se saluer et peutr remplacer une poignée de main. Alleze descendez descendez, je ne vous regarde même pas.  
-Si ça continue il faudrait un miracle, marmonna Piccolo. Bon on attend le dégel ou quoi?

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe était devant une nouvelle porte et curieusement Olivier avait le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Goku, tu dois savoir qu'une des qualités principales d'un homme est la galanterie?  
-Ben oui et alors qu'est que ca vient faire là dedans, s'interrogea le concerné.  
-hé bien tu vas devoir aider Bulma et lui permettre de trouver la clé, tenez, je pense que ce bâton vous sera utile. Prêts? alors c'est parti!  
Ce fût toute une série de cris et de suggestions hurlées avec une véhémence qui aurait pu faire concurrence avec les reproches constants de Chichi.  
-Goku, je t'avais dit un peu plus à droite, mais non là c'est la gauche! retourne sur tes pas! Ah bouge pas je devrais l'avoir, tout en parlant elle tapa sur la boite qui déversa une poudre épaisse et ce qui devait arriver arriva.  
-ca me chatouille le nez aa At Atchoum! Naturellement Bulma, tomba par terre. Oups héhé Bulma tout va bien?  
-Noooon ca ne va pas du tout, remonte moi sur tes épaules et que ca saute goku!  
-Le temps, ils ont encore assez de temps s'enquit C18.  
-Oui oui, ca va, répondit Trunks.  
Finalement après avoir vidé presque toutes les trappes, notre duo parvînt à récupérer la quatrième clé. Mais curieusement Goku n'était pas très à l'aise.  
-Piccolo, tu pourras me rendre un service je t'en supplie?  
-Lequel? En tout cas ca a l'air grave pour que tu fasses appel à moi.  
-Je pourrais venir passer un petit moment au palais de Dieu le temps que ma femme Végéta et Bulma se calment?  
A ces mots, Piccolo faillit tomber à la renverse. C'était bien Goku ça et naturellement ca lui retomberait surement dessus. Au prix d'un gris effort, il finit par lâcher un " je vais y réfléchir."

L'épreuve suivante fût celle du tube remportée avec succès par une Bulma d'humeur presque semblable à celle de Végéta. Il ne restait plus que huit minutes au chronomètre soit le temps de deux épreuves.  
-Hé bien Passe partout tu as l'air bien chargé aujourd'hui... Ils ont mangé du tigre nos candidats on dirait bien.  
-Oui en effet Olivier mais il reste encore de grandes épreuves, et je me demande si ils tiendront encore le coup à ce moment là.  
-Humf, ils nous sous estiment plus que je ne le croyais, ronchonna Piccolo. Décidément si c'était CA Fort Boyard, alors plus jamais il ne voudrait en entendre parler dire que pour l'instant il y avait eu juste UNE épreuve.  
-Tiens Piccolo, je pensais à toi justement. Pour cette cellule, on a besoin de quelqu'un qui aime mouliner et qui a de l'endurance.  
-J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas quelque chose dans le même acabit que ce que vous m'avez proposé tout à l'heure, répliqua il en ouvrant la porte.  
L'épreuve du manolier, la plus redoutable de toutes exigeant une certaine force et persévérance. Un premier retour en arrière, un second. Non là ca commençait à bien faire, il avait affronté Freezer, C17 Cell et allait se laisser enquiquiner par un vulgaire machin en métal? Hors de question!  
-Heuuu, Piccolo, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais doser un peu plus ton effort? tu risques de t'éssouffler et de te faire mal aux bras, suggéra Goku.  
-Toi, je te prierais de garder tes conseils pour toi et c'est valable pour vous tous, c'est clair? Au prix d'un effort énorme et de concentration, finalement il parvînt à pousser la clef au bout du rail une minute avant la fin de la clepsydre.  
-Alors là, je tiens à te féliciter, commença Anne Gaelle. Car le manolier, c'est particulièrement difficile et j'ai rarement vu des candidats réussir cette épreuve, preuve est que vous êtes tous capables de l'impossible.  
-Inutile d'en faire tout un plat, est ce qu'on a du temps pour une dernière épreuve?  
"kami sama, faîtes que personne ne découvre combien mes bras me font mal. Ca au moins c'est intéressant pour une fois. "

Malheureusement la dernière épreuve celle des cylindres exécutée par C18 ne permit pas de réunir les sept clés. Tout cela à cause de l'entêtement de la cyborg qui ne voulait absolument pas ressortir sans la clé.  
-Bon tout de même dans l'ensemble vous avez fait un beau parcours, tempéra Anne gaelle en s'écartant pour laisser passer laboule. Avec six clés, la grille sera haute et puis vous pourrez libérer vos prisonniers.  
-Oui en effet, nota Trunks quelque peu déconfit. Il va falloir qu'on se surpasse encore plus.  
-ne te mets donc pas la barre trop haut, on est une équipe le rassura Goku.  
-Exactement, bon maintenant il est temps d'aller retrouver Olivier à la salle du trésor et de mettre les clés dans les serrures.

Nos héros réussiront ils à résoudre le code couleur et à triompher des aventures? Végéta ramènera il un indice? Vous le saurez au chapitre suivant

A suivre


End file.
